


Oh, The Things Those Blue Panties Do To Google

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, Degradation, Lingerie, M/M, Mental Instability, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Bing is left alone with Google after a simple check up.All alone, without a single ego to hear a struggle from the sleepy, weaker robot.He'd have to a bigger idiot than Bing himself to give up this opportunity.





	Oh, The Things Those Blue Panties Do To Google

**Author's Note:**

> i, in no way, shape, or form, support rape or sexual assult in real life. if you or anyone you know has been abused sexually, please research for help in reporting or receiving support. 
> 
> written as a response to a non-con prompt list i reblogged a while back. hope ya enjoy, my dudes.

It was quiet in Dr. Iplier’s office when it happened. 

Bing was simply recharging as he laid in the bed, dressed only in a hospital gown and his underwear. The doctor smiling as he finished up the last of his check up. All seemed in working order, from his internal work to his appearance, not a hair out of place.

“Oh,” he winced, checking the time. “Google? Could you help Bing get dressed when he wakes up in a bit? The meeting’s starting with Wilford and Dark; you know how much of a hardass Dark can be.” he chuckled, handing off the paperwork to Google. Waving a simple goodbye as he removed his gloves and walked out the door.

“A simple ‘thank you’ would’ve been nice.” Google groans. Hating to be the doctor assistant, usually it lead to uncooperative patients or downright insane diagnoses. 

But, as he pulled back the curtain, he couldn’t help himself as he took in the sight of the other. His lips half parted as he ‘slept’ soundly. On his right side, snuggled to the pillow, his leg hitched up higher than the other. 

His hospital gown raised up around his hips, revealing a soft pair of pastel blue panties, white accents running along the leg holes and waistband. 

God, he looked…/perfect./

For once, he saw Bing as his /equal./

///

Google was acutely aware of the perks he had doing this in the doctor’s office. 

The stirrups helped him lock Bing in place, sleeping soundly as he recharged from the check-up.

The lube and gloves made this act more efficient on his behalf, at least, to not hurt Bing too much. 

The door that only opened with a keycard he and Dr. Ip//lier had only, nobody able to sneak in should Bing wake up. 

The heat Google felt around his three fingers as he slipped them inside Bing’s relaxed hole was heaven. A sense of euphoria rushing into his system as he worked to stretch the android out. Watching as he stirred slightly in his sleep. 

So unaware of his own body. 

“Fuck,” the elder cursed. Biting his lip as he worked him open, he was so tight, so hot inside. 

He couldn’t wait to sink his cock inside him, already pulling his fingers out to get to work. Black jeans coming undone as he gripped his own hard on. Glowing stripes of blue running along his shaft, slowly becoming coated in a thick layer of lube. Thanking his lucky stars his self lubrication still worked.

Hey, don’t blame him. It’s been a while.

'CHARGING COMPLETE. NEXT CHARGE NEEDED IN 12 HOURS.’

Bing blinked awake, his systems running at a gentle speed, yawning as he stretched. How long was his check-up now? An hour or two?  
He enjoyed a simple moment of peace before the pain hit him like a speeding train. Knocking a gasp of air out of him. Eyes flying open to the sight before him. 

Google atop him. Cock moving in and out of him, hips stuttering as he buried himself deep inside…inside–

“What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What–Googs–!” Bing trashed, his legs secured in the stirrups, hips moving as he tried to wiggle away. Fear filling him as he searched for the doctor. 

“Doc! Doc, what the fuck is going on?! Doc–”

“Shut up!” Google reeled back, his hand connecting hard with Bing’s cheek. The slap echoing in the office. The younger’s pants growing rapid as Google’s free hand held down his hips, tracing over his pulled aside panties.

“My favorite color,” he pulled the fabric back, letting it snap over Bing’s soft cock, “why would you wear these if you didn’t want me to do this?”

“Because I’m not some sick fuckin’ rape fantasy of yours!” Bing screamed, pain filling him as Google pushed his cock back in. The hand used to slap him now held him by his neck. Cutting off his pained cries. 

“Don’t fuckin’ say that!” Google shouted into his ear. His pace quickening as Bing’s head fell back. 

Tears prickling at his eyes, hair falling back as the notifications rolled into his vision. 

'INJURY DISCOVERED - SEEK MEDICAL HELP.’

'INTERNAL ACUTE BLEEDING - SEEK MEDICAL HELP.’ 

'MENTAL STATE DETERIORATING; PANIC LEVELS REACHING MAXIMUM CAPABILITY TO FUNCTION’

Bing tried to scream, tried to move away from the pain inside him, the rough scraping of his inner walls against the hard sleek curve of Google’s cock. 

Yet all that came was gurgled noises and weak resistance.

“Good for nothing scrap metal is all you are,” Google chuckled, his own orgasm building up, “only good to fuck and use over and over.”

Over and over?

“You think the doctor’s going to save you? When I was the one on standby while he fucked into you? Do you wonder why you have so many check-ups?”

Bing’s eyes widened, sobbing as Google hit his prostate dead on. Choking on his own saliva. The mixed feelings of pain and disgust too much for his system to bear. Glitching between emotions before Google. 

Pained.

Relief.

Pleasure.

Disgust.

Hatred.

Laughing.

'MENTAL STATE - SHUTTING DOWN - NEED IMMEDIATE REPAIR.’

The crazed laughter and sudden dead eyes Bing gave was enough to make him cum. Watching as his mind broke before him. Knowing he’ll always be the better of the two now, his spine tingling with pleasure as he continued to release deep inside the other’s ass. Warm cum leaking out around his shaft. 

“God, you look so beautiful when you’re broken.” Google smiled. Moving his hand to press a sweet kiss to Bing’s gasping mouth.


End file.
